Everythings gonna be ok
by LindsayMesser
Summary: A family that has some problems. Messers.


Yes another song fic. Songs have been inspiring me lately. Review or PM on what stories you would like to see updated.

Don't own the show or anything for that matter.

Summary: everyone has something that bothers them here are a family that does too.

~~Everything is ok~~

Lucy: Divorce

Mom and Dad are getting a divorce. I can't let dad leave us we need him but, I can't stop him.

He says he just needs to get away from mom he just can't handle what's been happening to her.

A few months ago she became addicted to drugs. I told her to stop but, she won't listen to me either. I hate her.

I don't know what to do anymore.I want to yell to the sky. Why didn't dad take me with him instead of leaving me here with her.

~I watched my dad walk out the door,  
>Shattering my world behind,<br>I knew Id never see him again,  
>And it hurt so much inside,<br>Yelled at the sky,

Lindsay: Addiction

Here I am again sitting in the bathroom doing more drugs. I want to stop but I can't what else do I have to do.

My husband left me, my daughter hates me. I can't do anything right anymore. I lost everything I have to get over these drugs.

~Why is it this way?  
>look at myself I just cant get straight,<br>My life is so hazy,  
>I even lost my baby,<br>My soul is yearning and I just need to change,  
>Too many chances and I blew it,<p>

Danny: Homeless

I'm homeless now. I left my wife and daughter. I just couldn't take her drugs anymore I just wanted to get away from that. I should have just stayed and helped her get over her addiction, not leave.

If I couldn't help her then I should of left and took Lucy with me. She shouldn't be around that.

I want a do over.

~So hungry and I have no one,  
>And I just keep hanging on,<br>And I just keep hanging on,  
>And I just keep hanging on,<p>

CHORUS:  
>Never gonna give up,<br>I live my life,  
>Feel better each and every day,<br>Im not gonna quit so there  
>Sick of this Shht so there<br>Never gonna give up,  
>I live my life,<br>Feel better each and every day,  
>yea,<br>Everythings gonna be okay,  
>yea,<br>Everythings gonna be okay 

Lindsay: Suicidal

I'm done with this life I cant deal with the addiction anymore. I just want it to end. Lucy doesn't disserve a mother like me anymore.

She needs someone else to raise her. I'm going to just take a razor to my wrist or shoot myself or something. I'm so alone right now.

~In my tub I just want to end,  
>All I really feel is pain,<br>My life is crap I got nothing to lose,  
>And everything to gain,<br>So alone no one even sees me,

Danny: Jobless

Now I'm jobless. I don't have any money to feed myself let alone take care of my daughter is I would've taken her with me.

Maybe it was a good idea leaving her with her mom.

I'm in debt I can't pay any bills for Lindsay and Lucy what am I going to do

~No job to free the debts I achieved,  
>Just feel like Im losing,<br>My heart just keeps on bruising,  
>My futures blurring and I gotta think quickly,<br>Why now he doesnt deserve this,  
>I am gonna go crazy soon,<br>And I just keep hanging on,  
>Please keep hanging on,<br>Please keep hanging on,

Never gonna give up,  
>I live my life,<br>Feel better each and every day,  
>Im not gonna quit so there<br>Sick of this Shhht so there  
>Never gonna give up,<br>I live my life,  
>Feel better each and every day,<br>yea,  
>Everythings gonna be okay,<br>yea,  
>Everythings gonna be okay<p>

Even if u wanna cry,  
>Gonna be better just take the ride,<br>Something tells me youll be fine,  
>The strength inside you is gonna shine!<p>

Danny, Lindsay and Lucy: Happy

Danny: Everythings fine now I have a job a home and my family back.

Lindsay: I'm getting help with my addiction, I'm 3 months sober and got my family back to normal and I'm not suicidal any more.

Lucy: My dad is back! My mom is sobering up and getting better everyday. Dad has a job, mom got a job as well and isn't suicidal anymore and their not getting a divorce! Everything is okay now. I'm so glad.

~Never gonna give up,  
>I live my life,<br>Feel better each and every day,  
>Im not gonna quit so there<br>Sick of this Shhht so there  
>Never gonna give up,<br>I live my life,  
>Feel better each and every day,<br>yea,  
>Everythings gonna be okay,<br>yea,  
>Everythings gonna be okay<br>Never gonna give up,  
>I live my life,<br>Feel better each and every day,  
>Im not gonna quit so there<br>Sick of this Shhht so there  
>Never gonna give up,<br>I live my life,  
>Feel better each and every day,<br>yea,  
>Everythings gonna be okay,<br>yea,  
>Everythings gonna be okay.<p>

THE END.

So what did you think let me know.


End file.
